


One In The Light

by Erikthegenerik



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Fan-fiction, Fixing the Ending, Hope this helps yall, Reunited Ben and Rey, Reylo - Freeform, The Rise of Skywalker done fucked up, this is my solution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erikthegenerik/pseuds/Erikthegenerik
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE RISE OF SKYWALKER!It’s 9 years since the battle, 9 years since she became a skywalker, 9 years since Ben gave his life to save hers. Turns out 9 years was all he could give her.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	One In The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I know we’re all heartbroken after the Rise of Skywalker so here’s my little response to what they gave us and shove it down their throats. Fuck you JJ! My boy deserved better, we all did.
> 
> P.S. This is my first Fic sorry if it’s bad.  
> Pls enjoy!

It’s been 9 years...

9 years since the battle, 9 years since she became a skywalker, 9 years since Ben gave his life to save hers.

It’s been a peaceful yet lonely 9 years. Sure she had friends like Finn and Poe, but there was always something missing. And she knows exactly what it is, or who it is. On some days she still feels the bond, like he’s there beside her, whispering sweet nothings to soothe her most stressful moments. It’s been a good 9 years, but she knows it’s her time to go.

Her friends were lost and confused. Rey was tired and frail, yet not old. Too young they said, too young to die. But she insists it’s time. She hears them calling, soothing her. Laying down, Rey asked someone to bring them to her, saying it’s time.

“This isn’t fair!” Poe’s voice boomed as he entered her chamber.

“Poe, stop it!” Finn scolded.

“Beepboopbeebpip.” BB8 says, his voice cutting the tension.

“Thank you BB.” Rey said, trying to sit up.

“Rey, no stop, you need to rest.” Finn says, laying her back down.

Rey can only look out through the window as the sunsets, breathing heavily as she prepares to say her final words.

“It’s time I tell you what happened that day, and what became of Ben.” Rey said turning her attention to them.

They gather around her, slowly yet curiously. She had always avoided the topic of Ben after the war. So ultimately they just assumed she had defeated him.

“After I had found Palpatine, Ben came running in trying to help me. We fought Palpatine together, and in the end it took everything in me to stop him. And I died, but Ben-“ She pauses tearing up, recalling the painful memory. 

Her voice braking as she continued. “He brought me back.”

“He gave me what little life he had left so that I could live.” Rey said, tears forming in her eyes.

“Rey...” Poe trailed off, gently reaching for her hand.

“I’m so sorry.” Finn said shaking his head, torn by Rey’s revelation.

“It’s okay, I should have told you a long time ago. The truth about Ben, and our bond.” Rey said meeting them in the eyes a ghost of smile on her face.

“I wish it didn’t end like this.” Poe said kneeling by her side.

“Me too, he deserved better.” Rey said looking at the window as the sunset and stars began to shine.

“You deserve better, you both did.” Finn said tears staining his cheeks.

“Beepboobipbeeb.” BB-8 says rolling to Rey.

Rey chuckles, putting a hand to Finn’s cheek, while gripping Poe’s hand tighter. “I love you both, so much. You were my family. When I thought I had lost it, and take care of each other. May the force be with you always, as I am.” Her parting words echoed through the room, as Finn and Poe feel her hands fall limp, and her body dissolves.

Peace, it feels like peace. Contentment flows through her soul as she feels her body slowly fade away. A smile resting on her face, and serves as an end her tiresome life. As she becomes one with the force, a familiar presence makes itself known. One she hasn’t felt in years. The bond. Rey opens her eyes to find Ben standing there in all his glory, glowing like her last memory of him.

“Ben.” Rey says as the tears begin to flow, unable to comprehend what was happening.

“Take my hand.” Ben says, smiling brighter than ever before. Extending the same hand he offered her all those years ago.

Rey finally, for the first and last time takes his hand. As she does he pulls her in closer. Hitching breaths as they lean in to kiss. And for the second time just like the last, this kiss was one that could only be described as pure love. Smiling into each others mouths, and lips moving in sync as though they’ve been doing this for the millionth time. Only to break off to embrace each other as if afraid either one of them would disappear, but they knew this was for forever. Together, as one in the light.


End file.
